Talk:Norville "Shaggy" Rogers/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180804205010
Scott Innes (born October 1, 1966) is an American voice actor, author, songwriter and radio personality. Contents hide 1 Life and career 2 Voice work 2.1 Songs 3 References 4 External links Life and careeredit Innes became the voice of Scooby-Doo between 1998 and 2002 after Don Messick's death in 1997. From 1999 to 2002, he was also the voice of Scooby's best friend and owner Norville "Shaggy" Rogers. He was replaced by Frank Welker (as Scooby) and by Casey Kasem (as Shaggy) in 2002, although Innes still provided the voices in video game projects and some commercials until 2009. He also voiced Scooby's nephew Scrappy-Doo in the live action movie Scooby-Doo (2002). He voiced Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble in a Toshiba commercial from 2002 and even voiced Astro from the Jetsons in a 2003 series of Radio Shack commercials. Innes auditioned to replace the retired Casey Kasem to return as Shaggy for the television series Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, but he lost the role to Matthew Lillard, who previously portrayed Shaggy in the 2002 film and its sequel Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004). He wrote the song, "Handprints on the Wall", which was recorded by Kenny Rogers.2 In-between his voice acting duties, Innes was the afternoon air personality at Country outlet WYNK-FM/Baton Rouge, Louisiana from 1997– 2011, and joined nearby station WRKN in the same position on April 21, 2016. Innes is currently the publisher and author of Hug magazine since 2010.3 He returned to voice Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo in two McDonald's commercials from 2014 and 2015 respectively, then in a 2017 Halifax Bank commercial. Voice workedit This section does not cite any sources. Please help improve this section by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (March 2017) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) Year Title Role Notes 1998 Popeye Saving Olive With Soup Popeye Voice only Campbell Soup Commercial 1998 Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island Scooby-Doo Voice only Direct-to-video 1998 Scooby-Doo: Behind the Scenes Scooby-Doo Voice only TV Special 1999 Scooby-Doo! Mystery of the Fun Park Phantom Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only Video game 1999 Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only Direct-to-video 1999 The Scooby-Doo Project Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Scrappy-Doo Voice only TV Special 2000 Scooby-Doo! Showdown in Ghost Town Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Scrappy-Doo Voice only Video game 2000 Scooby-Doo! Phantom of the Knight Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Scrappy-Doo Voice only Video game 2000 Wacky Races Professor Pat Pending Voice only Video game 2000 Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only Direct-to-video 2000 Scooby-Doo! Classic Creep Capers Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only Video game 2001 Scooby-Doo! Jinx at the Sphinx Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Scrappy-Doo Voice only Video game 2001 Shag Bumper Shag-Along Voice only Cartoon Network bumper 2001 Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only Video game 2001 Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Cyber-Scooby, Cyber-Shaggy, The Creeper Voice only Direct-to-video 2001 Night of the Living Doo Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only TV Special 2002 The 1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special Scooby-Doo Voice only TV Special 2002 HD Qosmio Computer Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble Voice only Toshiba commercial 2002 Scooby-Doo! The Movie Scrappy-Doo Voice only Live-action film 2002 Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only Video game 2002, 2005 Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law Scooby-Doo episode (2002), Norville "Shaggy" Rogers episodes (2002, 2005), Scrappy-Doo episode (2002), Prisoner #1 episode (2002) Voice only TV Series (2 episodes) 2002 Scooby-Doo Cereal Commercial Scooby-Doo Voice only Scooby-Doo Cereals commercial 2002 Scooby-Doo! Case File 1: The Glowing Bug Man Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only Video game 2003 Sprint Commercial Astro Jetson Voice only Radio Shack commercial 2003 Scooby-Doo New Cereal Commercial Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only Scooby-Doo Cereals commercial 2003 Airheads Scooby-Doo Commercial Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only Airheads commercial 2003 What's New, Scooby-Doo? promo - Fred's Ascot Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only Cartoon Network bumper 2003 Scooby-Doo! Case File 2: The Scary Stone Dragon Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only Video game 2003 Scooby-Doo! Talking Wizard Scooby-Doo Voice only Toy 2003 Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only Video game 2004 Shaggy Rogers! Talking Wizard Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only Toy 2004 Scooby-Doo - GoGurt Commercial Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only GoGurt commercial 2004 Megas XLR Argo Voice only TV Series (2 episodes) 2004 Scooby-Doo! Horror on the High Seas Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Ghost Pirate, Ghost Pirate's henchmen, Captain Lawrence, Tommy Voice only 4 parts PC game 2004 Yogi Bear! At Picnic Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear Voice only Cartoon Network in-breaks short 2004 Scooby-Doo! Mystery at the Snack Factory Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only DVD Game 2004 Are You Scared, Scooby-Doo? Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only Toys 2005 Talking Scrappy Scrappy-Doo Voice only Toy 2005 Super Scooby-Doo Bar of Chocolate Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only Scooby-Doo Chocolate commercial 2005 Yogi Bear! Forest Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear Voice only Cartoon Network in-breaks short 2005 Scooby-Doo! Funland Frenzy Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only DVD game 2005 Scooby-Doo! Mayan Monster Mayhem Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Mayan Mayhem, Clodeius T. Culpepper, Carlos Moralos Voice only 4 parts PC game 2005 Scooby-Doo! Unmasked Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only Video game 2005 Yogi Bear! Honey Lesson Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear Voice only Cartoon Network in-breaks short 2006 The 100 Greatest TV Quotes & Catchphrases Himself Live-action TV Series (5 episodes) 2006 Jetsons Marathon Astro Jetson, Elroy Jetson Voice only Boomerang bumper 2006 Scooby-Doo! Haunts for the Holidays Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Ghost of Christmas Present, Ghost of Christmas Future, Pete Crunchen, Prince Philip, V. Evenbandler Voice only 3 parts PC game 2006 Scooby-Doo Hide 'n' Seek Scooby-Doo Voice only Toy 2006 Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only Video game 2006 What's Up, Doc? Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd Voice only Cartoon Network bumper 2007 Scooby-Doo! Ask Swami Shaggy Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only PC game 2007 Scooby-Doo! Scrappy Stinks Scrappy-Doo Voice only PC game 2007 Scooby-Doo! Case File 3: Frights! Camera! Mystery! Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only Video game 2007 A Bumper Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Wally Gator Voice only Boomerang bumper 2007 Scooby-Doo! The Attack of the Vampire Pumpkin Heads Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Pumpkin Head Vampire, Villain Voice only PC game 2007 Scooby-Doo! Hollywood Horror Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only 2 parts PC game 2007 Scooby-Doo! Lost Island Adventure Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only DVD game 2007 Scooby-Doo Mystery Set Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Scrappy-Doo Voice only Toys 2008 Scooby-Doo in the DirecTV Mystery Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only DirecTV commercial 2008 Scrappy Flips Out Scrappy-Doo Voice only Cartoon Network bumper 2008 Huntin' Buddies Shirt Clerk Live-action Direct-to-video 2008 Scooby-Doo! Construction Crash Course Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only PC game 2008 New Bumper Muttley, Papa Smurf, Captain Caveman Voice only Boomerang bumper 2008 Scooby-Doo! Funland of Freaky Frights Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only DVD game 2009 Scooby-Doo! Locker Room Scrappy-Doo Voice only Cartoon Network bumper 2009 Looney Tunes Marathon (bumper 1) Foghorn Leghorn Voice only Boomerang bumper 2009 Scooby & Shaggy Animated Phone Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only Telephone toy 2009 Looney Tunes Marathon (bumper 2) Foghorn Leghorn Voice only Boomerang bumper 2009 LA-308 Scott Bannister Live-action Direct-to-video 2009 Scooby-Doo! First Frights Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Seth Angler Voice only Video game 2012 Cajun Pawn Stars Himself Live-action, Voice TV Series (1 episode) 2012 Cartoon Network 20th Anniversary Scrappy-Doo Voice only Cartoon Network bumper 2014 McDonald's USA Scooby-Doo Commercial Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only McDonald's commercial 2015 McDonald's UK Scooby-Doo Commercial Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only McDonald's commercial 2017 Scooby and Shaggy at Halifax Bank Scooby-Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Voice only Halifax commercial Songsedit Year Song Album Singer 2003 Handprints on the Wall Back to the Well Kenny Rogers